


The Fact Remains

by writeitininkorinblood



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom,</p><p>I'm not saying you did take the serving platter from the apartment and I am not saying you didn't take it but the fact remains that it has been missing ever since you were here for the weekend.</p><p>Love,</p><p>David</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fact Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://sapphicdalliances.tumblr.com/post/47838233717
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Find me on tumblr (thestoryweneededtowrite) for more Newsies fanfiction.

“Hi Mom.”

Davey opened the door to Esther with his heart in his throat. After he and Jack had moved to Long Island so they could buy an apartment they could actually afford, he had barely seen his parents, and once they’d had a few months to get settled Esther had practically invited herself round to make sure their home had her stamp of approval. Only as far as she was aware, Davey had moved in with his best friend, not his boyfriend.

Jack had tried to suggest that maybe it was time for Davey to come out to his parents, but the idea made his stomach churn. He’d argued himself just a little while longer. He didn’t want to come out immediately before his mom had to spend an entire weekend staying in their apartment; that sounded like a recipe for the potentially the worst experience of his life. Instead, as soon as Esther had said when she was planning to visit, they’d hastily thrown some sheets on the bed in the spare room so it looked like it could be where Jack slept. Jack himself was not looking forward to spending a few nights sleeping in a cold bed without his boyfriend to use as a pillow, but he was willing to tolerate almost anything that made Davey happy.

As soon as Esther stepped over the threshold Davey became acutely aware of just how difficult it was going to be to keep up the pretence. He was so used to Jack touching his hips casually whenever they passed each other in the hallway, or stepping up beside him and kissing his neck whenever he was cooking at the stove. Cutting all affection from their daily routine was going to be near impossible.

Davey pulled himself through the weekend one hour at a time, constantly reminding himself to treat Jack like a friend and nothing more. But even before they’d actually started dating, he’d been closer with Jack than he had with any friend. There was just something about Jack Kelly that meant Davey couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He kept finding himself reaching out to pull Jack into a hug, or leaning over to kiss his cheek, before realising his mom was across the room and forcing himself back.

When Esther pulled him aside on Sunday morning, Davey was certain his heart was beating so fast it was dangerous for his health.

“David, you and Jack… Is there something you want to tell me?” she asked gently, her voice quiet.

“What?!” Davey asked, shocked. He knew his hands were shaking and he clasped them together quickly to try to hide the tremors. “No. I know what you’re thinking, but we’re friends. I’m not even… no, Mom.” He was lying through his teeth and he hated it, but he wasn’t ready to come clean about everything just yet. It hurt to keep the part of his life that made him the happiest from the person who’d known him the best all his life, but he was terrified to tell the truth.

Esther nodded understandingly and rested a reassuring hand on Davey’s arm. His throat went dry but he forced a smile before hightailing out of the room as fast as he could.

Every moment until Ester left was torture. He knew she suspected something, but he wanted to be sure that that suspicion didn’t turn into certainty. He stayed as far from Jack as he could, trying not to even look at his boyfriend, knowing he did so with love in his eyes even when he didn’t mean to. When his mom finally left, Davey was ashamed to say he was relieved. He promised himself that by the next time he saw his parents, he’d be honest, but that didn’t have to happen just yet. He waved goodbye to her and, as soon as she was gone and he’d shut the front door, he breathed a shaky sigh of relief and put his head in his hands. He didn’t even hear Jack step up beside him, jumping slightly as he felt hands snake round his waist.

“Mmmm,” Jack sighed contently, kissing up the back of Davey’s neck and pulling him closer.

Davey couldn’t help but smile at his stupidly tactile boyfriend, relaxing back into his embrace and letting his stress from the weekend melt away.

“What are you doing?” he asked, purposely being obtuse.

“Making up for lost time.” Jack grinned, trailing his lips round the side of Davey’s neck and sneaking his hands under the hem of his shirt.

Davey snorted, tipping his head back and letting his hand reach up to Jack’s hair.

“My mom literally just left,” he pointed out, although he had no real intention to put an end to Jack’s plans.

“Exactly,” Jack pouted. “I haven’t been able to touch you all weekend.” He loved touching Davey, loved pulling him close and sharing his body heat. He wasn’t about to force Davey to come out to Esther and Mayer, but he’d missed being affectionate with him more than he could say.

“So now you’re going to fit three days of touching me into about three hours?” There was amusement heavy in Davey’s voice and he held back a moan as Jack nipped at the side of his throat.

“It’ll be easier if you stop talking, and start kissing me back,” Jack pointed out, gently tugging Davey further back into the apartment in the direction of their bedroom, and to the bed he’d missed so much. It only took a few moments for Davey to push all guilt and agitation remaining from the weekend out of his mind, and replace it with so much love for Jack that he didn’t know what to do with it all. He followed him more than willingly.

 

It was two weeks after Esther had left that Jack realised the serving platter Davey’s parents had given them as a moving in present was missing. They rarely used it, never having enough people round to necessitate it, but Jack had been certain he’d seen it the weekend Esther had visited.

“Davey, would your mom take the serving plate she gave us?” Jack asked, walking into the room to find Davey drying his hair with a towel, another wrapped round his waist. He paused for a moment to check out his boyfriend, sulking when Davey rolled his eyes and throw the towel over Jack’s face.

“No, why would she?” Davey asked, confused. He laughed fondly as Jack fought with the towel, crossing the room to help free him.

“It’s missing, and I haven’t seen it since she was here…” Jack shrugged. He wasn’t too worried about it, but it was too much of a coincidence to ignore. Neither of them could work out why Esther would have any reason to take the platter, but Davey agreed to send her an email to ask.

 

‘Mom,

I'm not saying you did take the serving platter from the apartment and I am not saying you didn't take it but the fact remains that it has been missing ever since you were here for the weekend.

Love,

David’

 

He forgot all about the platter and the email until a few weeks later, when a reply popped up in his inbox. He had a feeling of dread before clicking on it, one he couldn’t explain. It was just a serving plate.

 

‘David,

I am not saying that you do sleep with Jack and I am not saying that you don't sleep with him and you know I love you and couldn’t care less either way, but the fact remains that if he was sleeping in his own bed he would have found the platter under his pillow.

When are the two of you coming for dinner?

Love,

Mom’

 

Davey’s emotions flicked quickly from fear to shame to amusement to relief. He should have known he couldn’t hide how much he loved Jack, not matter what the perceived cost to showing those feelings might be, and he felt ashamed for having lied to his mother, especially when it was evident how transparent the lie was. Davey pressed his lips together hard to quash a dopey grin. He had no one left to hide from. He could hold Jack’s hand in front of his parents; he could hug him and sit close beside him on the sofa, using his shoulder as a pillow. A giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He went to their rarely used spare room and lifted up the covers that hadn’t been moved since Jack had had to sleep there and, sure enough, the serving platter was placed right in the center of the bed where there was absolutely no way Jack would have been able to miss it, had it really been where he slept.

Davey picked the platter up and sat on the edge of the bed, turning it over carefully in his hands. He couldn’t believe that, after having grown up with Esther as his mom for 23 years, he’d honestly thought that he’d be able to fool her.

Jack found him a few minutes later, still sat on the edge of the bed holding the plate, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Davey just smiled, shook his head in disbelief, and started to explain.


End file.
